1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage capacitor line driving liquid crystal display and a method of driving a liquid crystal display.
2. Related Art
A storage capacitor line driving method is known as one of driving methods of liquid crystal displays. This driving method is configured such that a storage capacitor is provided between a storage capacitor line and a pixel electrode. After a display signal is written in the pixel electrode, if the potential of the storage capacitor line is changed, the potential of the pixel electrode is changed to positive or negative. With this configuration, the dynamic range of the display signal can be reduced, and the liquid crystal display can be driven with low power consumption. Such a storage capacitor line driving liquid crystal display is disclosed in JP-A-2002-196358.
A partial display method is known as one of display methods of liquid crystal displays. In this display method, a partial area of a pixel area serves as a display area where an image is displayed, and a remaining area serves as a non-display area (white or black display area) where no image is displayed.
In the storage capacitor line driving liquid crystal display, when partial display is performed, storage capacitor line driving is stopped in the non-display area, thereby achieving low power consumption. Such a liquid crystal display is disclosed in JP-A-2007-140192.
When storage capacitor line driving is stopped while a polarity signal for deciding the potential level of the storage capacitor line is set at the level for the previous frame, a change of a display area requires a complex operation. As a result, the circuit configuration becomes complicated.
In order to simplify the circuit configuration, in the non-display area, the polarity signal may be fixed at an L level or an H level. In this case, during a transition sequence, such as a transition from a full screen display mode to a partial display mode, a transition from a partial display mode to a full screen display mode, or a change of a display area in a partial display mode, defective display may occur in a first frame depending on the level for the previous frame.